gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Nimarfira
Nimarfira is a forumer Deity in GGaD. Basic Info Name: Nimarfira Nicknames: Nimar, Noctu Igne Pet Name(may only be used by Mizuki/Kitsune): Nim Gender: Male Pronouns: He/Him Sexuality: Heterosexual Species: Ancient turned dragon. Symbol Dragon's talon breaking through a volcano Powers Summons and controls fire, shadow, and obsidian. Absorbs magical energies making him more powerful. He casts a variety of powerful spells and enchantments. He can mess with other spells and enchantments. He knows the unknown(duh). He shifts between full Ancient dragon and half dragon forms. He travels to other realms and places with portals/rifts. In his presence, obsidian re-mends, flames grow more intense, and shadows darken unless he wills them not to. Master of blade and abilities. His eyes pierce the darkness. He is very accurate with ranged objects, and all summoned elements that are in a form with an edge can cut diamonds. He reacts and attacks in half a heartbeat. {suppose I should mention he's at, like, 1/3rd of his original power.} Weapons Dual obsidian khopesh blades and a powerful Q-carbon sharp shot bow. Pets Obsidian guardians, hulking, humanoid, masses of reconstituting obsidian, that carry various weapons from past to future. Appearance Ancient dragon Form: Classic Red Welsh Dragon structure almost entirely made of Q-carbon that gives the appearance of dark purple obsidian. Overlapping plates for underbelly and wing membrane. Longhorns curve back and in. Ancient runes on every scale and plate that hum with unknown energy giving him a faint violet glow. His claws and teeth are sharp enough to carve through diamond. Two sets of rear curving spines line his back. His tail looks like two khopesh blades stuck together. His eyes appear to be violet fireballs in an abyss of darkness, that changes intensity with his mood. He is larger than most deities. His scales are sharp, with violet flames burning between them. Half Dragon Form: Handsome humanoid structure (However one may perceive it it). His eyes take on a more humanoid look glowing with violet light. His skin is dark gray in color. He is about 6'4" and has visible muscle. His hair is violet black and cut short of three inches. Retains horns, claws, tail and wings. He often is seen bearing hooded armor made of spikes and scaled plates crafted of Q-carbon. although on occasion he may wear a black zip up hoodie and jeans with black Stealth II Vivobarefoot shoes(he needed a casual look). Personality Mostly keeps to himself unless something/someone spikes his interest. Slow to trust but friendships and alliances usually last long. He can be a bit prickly at times. Jumps at any opportunity to exact vengeance for his friends and allies. he is easy to annoy. It tends to be difficult to decipher his thoughts. He can get stuck in his mind palace (when he uses magical energies to write ancient runes and draw areas in the air). he suffers from horrible nightmares and insomnia. he spends most of his time, while in his pocket dimension, experimenting with new spells and enchantments. He likes to mess with others gear when he can. When he or a friend/Ally is threatened he will try a peaceful approach, if that doesn't work he 'teaches them a lesson’, usually ending in the opponent being restrained by a well fortified spell, or an extremely painful lock of some sort (In extreme cases, death). He is always calculating the power and alignment of other deities through their actions. He sometimes puts a seemingly impossible challenge in front of others to see how they react to it. He is always testing those around him in some way. If you put a rule in his way he will find a loophole around it one way or another. he likes to start a riot or wars for his amusement and also to see what will happen. Nimarfira tries to surround himself with allies, and keep a few friends. He can seem insensitive and emotionless, this is not the case, he is actually quite caring and full of life. His past makes him paranoid about relationships and his emotions. He will actively avoid open relationships out of fear of getting a potential lover hurt or worse, however this does not hamper the affection he shows them. He will hide from his emotions while outside of his domain, in case he misses something crucial to keeping his whereabouts concealed from his enemies. (wip) Theme songs Dream No More, Metallica. Halo On Fire, Metallica. Confusion, Metallica. ManUNkind, Metallica. Here Comes Revenge, Metallica. Am I Savage, Metallica. Riot, Three Days Grace. Painkiller, Three Days Grace. Time Of Dying, Three Days Grace. Destructo, Two Steps From Hell. Norwegian Pirate, Two Steps From Hell. The Ancients, Two Steps From Hell. None Shall Live, Two Steps From Hell. Breath Of Ran Gor, Two Steps From Hell. Across The Blood Water, Two Steps From Hell. Inferni, Two Steps From Hell. Archangel, Two Steps From Hell. Blackheart, Two Steps From Hell. Temple Appearances The temple of Nimarfira is a peaceful place with a statue of his half dragon form in the lower sanctum, in the upper sanctum is a statue of his exalted full dragon form, he may speak directly through the statues. The six shrines in total in his temple, three lesser for the lower sanctum, and three greater for the upper sanctum. To get to the temple you must become an initiate, which you then must go through a trial of Nimarfira's choosing, when you have completed the initiation you may enter the lower sanctum. If you want to enter the upper sanctum you may request for another trial that is more difficult than the last. Each worshiper that enters the temple after initiation are given an obsidian amulet bearing Nimarfira's symbol. (wip) Backstory At the beginning of time he was born of the three things, Primordial Chaos, The Essence of Magic, and The Unknown. He is effectively one of the oldest deities, but he lost track of his material age around fifty five trillion. He had proved to be one of the top five most powerful god's of the Ancient world as well, his tyrant-like accomplishments and creating the plane of existence Grantu'vahk(The Home of All) being the most notable. He once had ties to his brother Sol before the other went mad with corruption and started The Great Planuar War. He and Sol have been bitter rivals since the cataclysm that created what non-ancients call The Abyss(Klerveik'tan which is Ancient for Realm of None) struck. 10 trillion years ago Nimarfira had created a new domain called The Tower of The Red Veil which was surrounded by The Red Veil itself. There he drifted in the void raising his half sister Lua to be a skilled healer and brought life to the obsidian guardians, Arklevos being among his most trusted. He and his new followers spent much time building on the tower and gathering the wondrous creatures that inhabit the domain. (wip) Relationships (wip) Loved Ones Mizuki/Kitsune: Nimar loves Kit with his whole being and is more than willing to devote his existence to her. Living in a world without her would be a fate much worse than death by a hundred thousand fold. Family Lua: (wip) Friends (wip) Likes (wip) Dislikes (wip) Enemies Sol:(wip) Category:Male Category:God Category:Forumer Category:Deity